


The Letter

by Plumetta



Series: Baby makes Three [9]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch's little girl is all grown up and has a big decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Haymitch heard the mail arrive. Effie and Hailey had been to the Capitol last month and he was sure there were a ton of bills.

He looked through the pile. Bill, Bill, Bill. School of Fashion Design.

He stared at the envelope like it was going to bite him. Hailey had told him three months ago she wanted to apply to a school in the Capitol. He promised to keep it a secret in case she didn’t get in. Now here was the answer. Should he invade his daughter’s privacy and open it? Leave it in her room? Leave it in a pile of unopened mail for either Effie or Hailey to stumble on it. He put it in his jacket and left Effie a note saying he was going to the Hob. He went to the school and had them pull Hailey out of class.  
When she came to the office and saw her father she was terrified

“Dad, did something happen to Mom?

“Your mother is fine He reassured her. It’s your Uncle Efram, he’s in the hospital.

This is the first Hailey heard of an Uncle Efram. She just nodded and said “Mom, must be pretty upset.

“You know how close they are. I need you to come home. He signed Hailey out and she waited until they got out of the building.

“When did I get an Uncle Efram?

“When the stupid school decided I needed a reason to sign my eighteen year old daughter off the premises. You’re legally an adult but I need a reason to take you out or history class.

“Wow, when I turned eighteen last week you told me it didn’t matter that I was an adult as long as I lived in your house I had to follow your… Hailey teased.

Haymitch couldn’t help the smile. “Brat. He reached into his pocket. “This came for you today.

She stared at the envelope. “Did you open it?

“No.”

She handed it back to her father. “I can’t…you open it.

“Hailey, it’s your future. You have to face it.

“I’m scared.

“Why? He asked. “You either got in or you didn’t. It’s not like it’s life or death.

Hailey winced. ‘Ouch. I guess I am being ridiculous. I mean it’s not like The Hunger Games.

“Do you want to open it in private? Haymitch asked.

Hailey thought about it. “No. You were with me when I filled it out. I want you with me when I open it.

“Okay.”

She took a deep breath and opened the envelope. She started to read the letter and smiled. “Congratulations. I got in!

“That’s wonderful Sweetheart.

Hailey continued to read the letter. “It’s very expensive.

“I’m sure I can afford it.

‘It’s far away.” Hailey said.

“Yeah, but I can afford to visit.

Hailey’s lip trembled. “You know if you and Mom moved to the Capitol, I could still live with you.

He looked at the ground. “I can’t do that Hailey. I love you more than life itself but I’m sixty-seven years old and I’m still scared to death every time I see that place. It means death to me.

Tears started to fall down her face. “I know…I just wish……

He wiped the tears from her face. “Honey, it doesn’t mean death to you. The Capitol could be a great opportunity. I will come and visit you and you’ll come visit us.

“If I decide to go.” Hailey said.

“Was that ever a question? Haymitch asked.

“Well….yeah. I might not have gotten in.

Haymitch laughed. “Yeah, and I might have gotten killed in the Quarter Quell except I’m still standing fifty years later. Abernathys are winners whether we want to be or not.

“Mom is going to freak out.

“Yes, but she’ll be so proud of you.”

“Dad, can I think about this for a few days before I say anything.

He kissed her on the forehead. “It’s up to you.

“If I don’t go will you be disappointed?

He pulled her against his chest for a hug.

“Hailey, are you disappointed that I’m an alcoholic who suffers from post traumatic stress?

She lifted he head up to meet his eyes. ‘No. Dad, I love you no matter what.

He smiled. “Good, then you have your answer. It’s up to you Kid but….make it your decision, don’t do it for me or your mother. Do what you want.

She put her head against his chest and cried softly. Right now she was in the safest place in the world, her father’s arms.


End file.
